


Little Things: 10/Rose

by lunalovespudding3



Series: Little Things [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Vaguely AU at some points
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunalovespudding3/pseuds/lunalovespudding3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100-word 10/Rose drabbles based off one-word prompts. A variety of themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Round One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Trap, India, Muse, Wrong, Key

**Trap**

The TARDIS had many secrets, and Rose knew she would never know all of them. Even the Doctor couldn't.

However, he did know about the maintenance trapdoor. Rose didn't.

She stepped into the open hole (he needed to be more careful) and crashed into a mass of wires and strange bits and bobs.

The Doctor heard her shriek from a few rooms away. He came running for his girlfriend - companion - they had yet to name their relationship.

"Rose!" He exclaimed, helping her up. "Are you alright?"

"Bloody..." She muttered. They kissed softly, and he carefully closed the trapdoor.

 

**India**

The Doctor, Rose discovered, kept a group of rooms dedicated to his favorite planet - Earth. Each room was themed to a country. She supposed it was also for his companions, if they got homesick. The walls contained images of landscapes. Rose first stumbled into India, and was assaulted with elephants and the Taj Mahal. She thought she'd left the TARDIS.

When she asked the Doctor about it, he showed her the UK room. Rose saw it - the streets of London, everything - and cried. It had been too long since she'd visited.

He held her as she sobbed.

 

**Muse**

One of Rose's favorite things in the TARDIS was a carving in the library of the nine Muses. It was made of marble, as pristine as the day it had been carved in ancient Greece.

Rose was not particularly well-versed in mythology, but what she knew, she loved.

Eventually, she asked the Doctor about them. He launched animatedly into a tale, gesturing and babbling. And she listened, fascinated by both the words and the man.

She loved this - loved his enthusiasm, loved him. She was happy in the TARDIS, learning and traveling with the Doctor.

Everything was so perfect.

 

**Wrong**

After the Doctor lost Rose at Canary Wharf, he felt wrong. He was alone - and bad things happened when he was alone.

And he had  _lost Rose._ Rose, his Rose. And he was her Doctor. Without her, he was... He didn't know what he was. He was just lost.

It was wrong, not to see her making tea or coffee in the kitchen, or buzzing about the console. It was wrong that the Doctor never told her he loved her. It was wrong, it was all wrong.

And it would never be right. Not without her. Not without Rose.

 

**Key**

Whenever Rose was in danger, she would grasp her TARDIS key. She knew it was connected to the Doctor's life; if it was warm, he was alive. And if he was alive, she was safe.

But if it was cold... Rose didn't want to think about it.

She couldn't let him die without telling him she loved him. But she could never do that - the Doctor was a Time Lord; he had no interest in loving a human. They stayed too still, died too soon.

So she kept hold of the key, fearing that it would become too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have enough prompts for six weeks, so I don't need anything else for now. I'm also doing this for a variety of ships, so check around. Updates Mondays, starting 2/10.


	2. Round Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Cake, Horse, Light, Eyes, Blood

**Cake**

What Rose liked least about living in the TARDIS was the lack of linear time. 

She kept a calendar by her bed and crossed off a day when she went to sleep just to keep track of her age.

The Doctor never cared about time, but he had started keeping track of Earth days since Rose got on board.

Today was Rose's birthday.

He got the TARDIS to make her a cake, which she was thrilled to receive. She hadn't expected anything.

Rose gave him an enormous hug. If his hearts started beating double-time at her touch, she didn't notice.

 

**Horse**

It really was ridiculous.

Rose had tried her hardest to stop the Doctor from keeping the horse. But he was horribly stubborn.

"Doctor!" She called. "Your bloody horse got in the fridge again!"

His voice came faintly from another room.

"What'd he eat?"

She checked. "The pears."

"Good! Don't know why we have those."

Rose threw her hands up in exasperation. Then she noticed something else. "Come in here."

The Doctor was there in a minute. How he had heard her from so far away was a mystery. "What?"

The bananas were gone as well.

The horse followed soon after.

 

**Light**

The most terrifying thing Rose had ever seen was the light of regeneration. She had just gotten the Doctor back, and now he was going to change again. It had been bad enough the first time. But something else happened: he forced the light away, sending it into a jar. And it was still him. The light hadn't changed him.

Rose could've cried with relief. She wanted to. She also wanted to kiss him.

Unfortunately, there was no time for either. There were Daleks to fight, world to save. 

And it was the Doctor and Rose, as it should be.

 

**Eyes**

The Doctor had met many humans, and they were all different.

The thing that made them different was their eyes. Some people had bright green eyes, some tired blue, some cold cutting grey and some warm brown.

And one human had curious, kind, fierce green eyes. Eyes that smiled as the mouth did, held concern for friends and even complete strangers.

He loved Rose's eyes. He loved everything about her, really, but her eyes were his favorite. If the eyes were the windows to the soul, then Rose's were great glass walls, telling him everything about the woman he loved.

 

**Blood**

As Rose lay her head on the Doctor's chest, she could feel his two heartbeats. It was so strange: two heart, twice the blood pumping through his veins.

It broke her single heart sometimes. Hearing the difference between them. He would go on, hearts working away, for who knew how long. But her heart would stop all too soon. Her Doctor without his Rose. She was so scared for when that would happen - for his sake. She remembered what he was like when they met. She didn't want him to become that again.

She settled back, their hearts beating.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy hell-cats, it's cold outside. Review/leave kudos to prevent me from freezing!


	3. Round Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Cat, Dark, Dragon, Tea, Whisper

**Cat**

"Psst!" Rose called down the hallway. "Here, kitty, kitty..."

The Doctor shook his head. "No, she'll never come like that!"

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah!" He made a clicking noise, an odd rumbling, and a groan that could be a meow.

Rose rolled her eyes. "I told you we shouldn't have gotten a cat."

"Too late."

In a minute, a large cat ran towards him, circling his legs.

"What'd I say? What'd I say to her?" He cooed. "I told the lovely lady that I know my Ginger."

"Still can't believe you named her Ginger." She scooped up Ginger and walked off.

 

**Dark**

The TARDIS lights were never out.

Except when they were.

The Doctor had skirted them by some black hole that had managed to suck all the power out of her, and now the lights were out.

Rose bumped into a railing and tripped over a wire before she found him.

Of course, 'finding' him in the dark constituted bowling him over.

"Sorry!" Rose exclaimed, embarrassed by their closeness but not standing up.

The Doctor made no move either. "I should fix the lights before we careen off into the void..." He stayed still, though, feeling her breath against his cheek.

 

**Dragon**

Rose had once believed in shining knights and beautiful princesses, malicious sorcerers and cruel dragons. She had loved those stories as a child.

As she grew up, they became lying scumbags and broken girls, cheating good-for-nothings and roaring drunks. Those weren't so nice.

She was under no illusion that magic was real. It was a little girl's dream.

Except now, her world was filled with towering creatures and strange rulers, vicious aliens and savage beasts from places she never could have conjured up.

And one man, who was neither a knight nor a prince nor a king, but a Doctor.

 

**Tea**

The kitchen in the TARDIS was strange, to say the least. Nothing was where it should be, and all the cupboards were bigger on the inside. Rose practically had to throw herself into the fridge to get anything. She had gotten used to it, mostly, but making tea was still an endeavour.

The Doctor, seeing her frustration, whispered a word to the TARDIS and buzzed the sonic.

Next morning, Rose found a new door leading off from her room. On the other side was a kitchen not far off from her old one. She beamed, and put a kettle on.

 

**Whisper**

Little-known fact: The Vibaneens of Myarun have hearing so sensitive that all visitors must whisper.

Rose and the Doctor visited Myarun for its spectacular cuisine, but when they left, their voices were hoarse.

"I sound sick!" Rose rasped.

"Think that's bad? Time Lords don't get sore throats. It's like I've gone mute."

"I can't hear you." She huffed. The Doctor walked closer until they were nose to nose. "That's - that's better."

He was glad they were off Myarun: the Vibaneens would have heard his hearts beating quadruple-time and giggled at it. They were a sweet species, but had no boundaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... uh... homework?  
> Prepare yourself for a lot of half-assed excuses for lateness with these updates. I'm really sorry now and in advance!  
> Hope you enjoyed these, now that they're up. Review/leave kudos if you did, and don't forget to subscribe so you don't miss the next update!


End file.
